User blog:DerpyandDawn/Legendary: Borneo - Episode 1
DAY 1 Opening Day 1. The scene opens onto a shot of a village off the coast of Malaysia. Sixteen Americans from different walks of life stroll across the village, after which they ride on motorboats to a supply-laden fishing vessel. Chris: (voiceover) From this tiny, Malaysian fishing village, these sixteen Canadians are beginning the adventure of a lifetime. They have volunteered to be marooned for thirty-nine days on mysterious Borneo. This is their story. This is Legendary. The scene shows the castaways frantically scouring the ship for supplies before getting overboard. In the middle of it all is Chris. Chris: You are witnessing sixteen Americans begin an adventure that will forever change their lives. They've been given two minutes to salvage whatever they can off this boat [Castaways continue scrambling around the ship for supplies and releasing their rafts]. Their destination: this island right here [Points at the island of Pulau Tiga; cuts to a wide shot of the island followed by a montage of deadly animals that live on the island.], a beautiful, but dangerous jungle in the middle of the South Asian Sea [Castaways begin to jump off the ship and to their rafts.]. For the next 39 days, they'll be marooned, left to fend for themselves, no creature comforts. They are wiping the slate clean. Sixteen strangers forced to band together to carve out a new existence, totally accountable for their actions. They must learn to adapt, or they're voted off. In the end, only one will remain and will leave the island with one million dollars in cash as their reward. 39 days, 16 people, 1 legend! Chris: (voiceover) The sixteen contestants have been separated into two tribes named after the beaches where they will live... [Montage of all of the contestants as they are mentioned] The Labuan '''tribe, who will always wear pink, consists of: '''Emma, a college student studying for a lawyer degree; Gerry, a old tennis celebrity who has somewhat passed his prime; Sky, a gymastic prodigy; Dave, a germaphobic nitpick; Staci, a talkative highschool graduate; Lightning, a athlete and son of a famous football player; Eva, a agressive personal trainer; and lastly Trent, a aspiring musician with a heart of gold. On the opposing tribe, the Tawau '''who will always wear yellow consists of: '''Ennui, a hardcore goth; Miles, a animal loving vegan; Shawn, a lone-wolf conspiracy theorist; Sugar, a southern-belle beauty queen; Brick, a competitive loyal army-cadet; Zoey, a small-town retro girl; Geoff, a party boy surfer; and lastly Heather, a prom queen valedictorian. Chris: [The scene cuts back to the ship, which now contains only Chris, sitting at the rear end of the ship.] Hard to imagine that just four hours ago, this group met for the first time in a small fishing village on the coast of Borneo. [Cuts to scenes of the cast paddling.] Their minds racing with questions, wondering, “Can I do this?” This is more than just a test of survival skills. It's also a test of social skills. Here, it's the impressions you make on the other castaways that determine your fate. Under the rules, one tribe must visit Tribal Council every 3 days with a single purpose: vote one of their own members off the island. To win, you must survive the island, survive the vote, and, ultimately survive each other. Sky: CONF We had to literally be THROWING things off the boat and into ours-- [Cuts to scene of the cast throwing crates into their teams boats] This experience is so out-of-water. Normally, I'd be in the gym; I'm not use to this weather and the heat beating upon me... (chuckles) but I'm here to win. So I can deal with it! (starts giggling) for now. Emma: Hurry hurry! Grab that tarp! [Labuan members start putting in more crates into their boat] Emma: CONF I'm studying for a degree in law, so, I feel it'll give me a real 'edge' in the competition. I know how to lie. And I won't have any mercy if I need to use that skill (shrugs). Miles: *grabbing all the chickens in her arm* Miles: CONF The first thing I saw was those poor chickens! It's not right to keep them cooped up like that, so I took a handful of chickens and jumped into the raft. Brick: Okay guys we got this! Brick: CONF I'm a cadet; I am PRETTY confident I'm the strongest out here. But I'm all about teamwork! Geoff: Okay dudes I think we got what we need! [Both teams start paddling to camp] ---- LABUAN CAMP; DAY 1 GERRY; SKY; DAVE; LIGHTNING; STACI; EVA; TRENT Emma: Should we assign a leader? Staci: I think we should instead assign roles, so no one slacks off, yah, and no one is too powerful. My great great great great great great great great uncle invented the idea of social equality. Emma: I don't think that- (is cut off) Sky: I think that is a GREAT idea! (smiles) Dave: Whatever. It's fine by me-- but please ''dont stick me with the... (shivers) dirty work... '''Lightning': Woohoo! Seems fine by me! I can build the sha-shelter. It'll be sha-rockin'! Staci: Okay! Looks like it's settled then. Sky: Woohoo team! Emma: Yeah. Go team... Emma: CONF (scoffs) My idea was way better... but whatever. That Staci girl just irks me... but I can't let personal conflicts get in the way of my game. Yet... Trent: Okay. I'll start on the shelter with Lightning. Eva: I'll go fishing I guess. Sky: I'll go collect fruit and berries. Best to stay healthy for our first challenge. Gerry: And I'll uh, follow that youngin... (points to Sky) Gerry: CONF Being the oldest out here I need to try my best to pick up my weight. After all, (laughs) the camera adds ten pounds! ---- TAWAU CAMP; DAY 1 MILES; SHAWN; SUGAR; BRICK; ZOEY; GEOFF; HEATHER Zoey: (opening crates) Hello everyone! This is such a exciting opportunity, (smiles) Zoey: CONF I am not really a 'social butterfly', and I'm not the best at making friends, so this is a very fresh and fun experience for me to hopefully work on that social game and find some people who like me. Heather: (starts taking things out of the crates) I know right? (smiles) Heather: CONF Immediately I notice how gullible Zoey is... She'll be my first-class ticket to winning this game. In a private clearing Heather: I don't know about you, but I feel like, really good vibes here. Zoey: Me too! Heather: CONF I know how these types of shows work. I didn't want to throw the whole line out there, I just wanted to kind of reel her in. Of course this isn't like, a friendship... at least not a geniume one. I'm here to WIN. Not make friends. Zoey: CONF Heather is SO sweet! I can't believe I actually made a friend ALREADY! (laughs) Central camp Brick: (directing where things should go) Okay, hmm... (puts up some bamboo) Phew we got the shelter done! Geoff: Awesome brah's! Shawn: I got some berries. (puts down berries on a plate) Miles: Thank you mother earth for blessing us with this meal. Sugar: Woohoo! We gott'a sarvivaleest on ah' tribe! Geoff: CONF I immediately can sense that the boys have a good thing goin' on. I really want'ta expand on that, and who knows, maybe I can get them to have my back ya'know? Geoff: (to the guys) I saw some rad crabs on the beach, I think we can hit it up? Brick: Sounds great comrade. Shawn: Sure... On the beach '' '''Brick': CONF As soon as I get to camp, I'm offered a deal with Geoff... (ends) Geoff: Being the strong dudes on the tribe, I think we should like, y'know keep eachother safe? Shawn: ...Like a voting block? Brick: CONF (continued from previous confessional) ...and I wasn't even THINKING of the possibilities of alliances. But hearing of it now, it sounds pretty smart. Back at shelter Heather: (glances at the beach seeing the men frowning) Heather: CONF In every reality TV show like, ever, there's always this obnoxious alpha male alliance; I don't want them ruining my plan. Brick: Welp, we got the shelter done. I say we call it a night! Heather: Yeah. We need to relax ourselves for the first challenge. (smiles) Ennui: (deadpan) Sure. Zoey: Night guys! DAY 2 Immunity Challenge Category:Blog posts